Canterlot Dreams
by munchkinlandr
Summary: Rarity goes back to Canterlot city for the health of her fashion business and rep. Being away from her best friends for 6 months will be hard - or will a certain stallion help her get through the loniless? Read and find out! R&R ((First Fanfic BE NICE))


Rarity's eyes blurred with bittersweet tears, her cabin lurching forward as the Friendship Express began its journey down the tracks with eagerness she wished she still felt. Waving one last time, she echoed the good-byes and promises that her dear friends shouted to her from the platform.

"Bye Rarity! I love you!" Cried a distraught Spike, and as she suppressed a saddened giggle, Rarity blew a kiss to her baby admirer. Then, her friends were out of her sight for that moment and for the next 6 months.

Sitting back into the plush cushions of her private cabin, Rarity sniffled, dabbing with care at her tearful eyes. Opal mewed hatefully, flexing and unflexing her claws into the seats as they rumbled down the tracks, away from Ponyville. Sigh, Ponyville.

As much as it upset her to leave behind all her wonderful friends, sisters, confidantes, Rarity knew this was something she had to do - for the sake of her boutique. A trip to Canterlot was exactly what her business needed to pull the plug on the sales drought she's been experiencing the past few moon-cycles, and just as a couple of seasons ago Twilight Sparkle made arrangements for her to reside in the palace in the duration of her visit. And for that unbelievably kind gesture, Rarity had made it one of her tip-toppest priorities to repay Twi with something amazing. Something she'd really like. But _what_? Poor Rarity had been contemplating the what for so long now, and still she hadn't a clear-cut answer.

Perhaps, a hat would be just the ticket to compensate her friend's magical kindness.

Oh, and she couldn't forget to write to Pinkie as soon as she arrived at the Royal Train station. And she had to grab a souvenir for Flutter, and maybe a couture winged hook-and-eye piece for Rainbow Dash, chocolate - the must expensive and the most exquisite of chocolates - for her darling sister, Sweetie Belle, and -

And have lunch with Fancy Pants.

Rarity's cheeks warmed at the thought of her Canterlot friend, and she realized she missed her blue-blood companions as much as she was missing her 'charming rustic' mane-four. As she looked out the window, watching the landscape slowly begin to change as they tumbled through the countryside to the rocky mountains of the palace, Rarity wondered idly what she would wear when she accompanied Fancy Pants, and sighed woefully. Had she packed an efficient outfit? Was there enough jewels and sequins on her dresses and chapeau?

"Oh Opalescence, what ever shall I do?" She bemoaned quietly to her forever-faithful kitty. Opal merely blinked, her conceited little face merely smoothing out into something akin to blasé. Rarity frowned softly. "You're of no help my darling pet, I am _appalled, _Opal."

Rarity smiled triumphantly to herself, and she curled up on the cabin seat, letting the Friendship train's rocking and swaying lull her to her Canterlot dreams.

When she awoke it was to a shrill whistling, to Opal's frightened hissing. Rarity's aura surrounded her horn, glowing a glittery blue as she fixed her hair: fluffing it and recurling it just as she liked, before she slid off the cabin bench and magically pulled open the door. Opal bounded out ahead of her, rearing and spitting when she nearly collided head-on into a dirty work-unicorn.

He looked vaguely familiar to Rarity,with his shaggy orange hair hanging in his face underneath a red cap, and his coat a fine grey. She didn't think twice on the oddly overwhelming sense of déjà vu, jumping right into the details of how she needed her things to be moved, which were to go first and which were to be given special, careful treatment.

"E- evening" It was indeed late in the day, Rarity noted upon statement, "miss Rarity, nice to have you back in Canterlot!"

She paused, her eyes searching his face. His smiled turned shy and regretful as the silence lingered. "I-it's me, you know, m-my name's Steward - I brought you're bags up to the castle the last time you were here, remember?"

"Oh yes of course! I could never forget you, Steward - my, how you've grown into quite the handsome stallion." Rarity winked, walking past him to make sure Opal wasn't getting into trouble.

"I - uh, thank you, miss Rarity." Steward near whispered, his silvery face growing pink.

Rarity's aura shown, swirling slow and calm around her horn, and Opal came out of a cabin, suspended in the air and unhappy. "My bags, sir, don't forget my bags!"

Steward's head jerked up, and he jumped forward in both direction and in speech, "Wait, miss! I don't - I moved up - I was promoted from bellhop, miss Rarity, I'm the royal escort now, I... I don't carry bags anymore..." The lad explained, smiling with cautious pride pulled taut across his muzzle.

Rarity looked over her shoulder, slowing her trot. She grinned sheepishly, nodding in acceptance. "Oh, I'm sorry Steward. I just assumed... Well never mind, will you please call someone to get my things?"

"Oh yes, don't you worry about that, miss Rarity. Someone will be down here shortly. Now, if it would please you, shall we start towards the castle? I'm sure Princess Celestia is awaiting your arrival."

Princess Celestia was not awaiting her arrival; in fact the princess was somewhat surprised to see Rarity bowing at her hooves and proclaiming her excessive, and yet humble, appreciation to the crown. But she remembered as soon as the unicorn brought up her darling star-pupil, Twilight, that Rarity was here on business.

"Forgive me, Rarity, you're visit had slipped my mind." The princess laughed airily. "Welcome, no less, my friend. Please, I am sure you are very exhausted from your travels, let me have Steward here show you your rooms."

Rarity stood, shaking her head in dazzled awe. "Oh no, your majesty, I'm hardly tired."

Princess Celestia blanched slightly, staring down in repressed fright. "O-oh, pardon me - I had only assumed - uh, I am sorry Rarity, but you know, royal matters need my attention as hastily as possible, and well..."

"Oh yes, yes yes yes yes yes! Excuse me, my princess, I should not like to hold you back from your duty!" Rarity exclaimed, backing up as politely as possible. Steward had to jump out of the way to avoid clashing back to front with her, and had to jump again to open the door before Rarity hurt herself. Princess Celestia thanked her, looking at Steward with a fond, hesitant smile that seemed to say 'good ol' Rarity!'

Later that night Rarity set down her quill and magically rolled up the paper she had just finished, a ribbon materializing out of the air to tie neatly around the scroll. Walking to the door, Rarity breathed in the late-hour smells of Canterlot, of royalty, and watched the latter float with gentle ease down to the mailbox - To Pinkamenda Diane Pie, it read.

Opal meowed high and oddly friendly from inside the suite's lavish bedroom, and not too far away in the starry sky, Luna waved goodnight to their visitor. It was good to be back in Canterlot, Rarity mused.


End file.
